Decisión
by xotug
Summary: ¿Cómo llego Marietta Edgecombe a traicionar al E.D?


**Decisión.**

Tomo un trago de agua de mi copa. Algo del transparente líquido se escurre por la comisura de mis labios, mojando el águila bordada en mi túnica. Sin embargo, no me doy cuenta.

¿Por qué me dejé convencer por Cho? ¿Por qué sería tan idiota? Yo nunca quise ir. No me interesa nada eso del Ejército de Dumbledore o como se llame. Soy una Ravenclaw… soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, tarde o temprano, todo este embrollo acabaré mal. No quiero ser cómplice de algo ilegal. La profesora Umbridge está ganando mucho poder; tanto aquí, en Hogwarts, como en el Ministerio de Magia. Mi madre me ha hablado de los rumores que sobrevuelan el Ministerio. Todos apuntan en dos direcciones: "_Fudge no es mas que una marioneta en manos de Umbridge_" y "_No a mucho tardar Dumbledore será sustituido por Umbridge_". Tengo miedo de que me pueda pasar algo, no solo a mí, sino a mis padres en el trabajo.

Es verdad que aprendemos mucho en el E.D. Harry es buen profesor y los compañeros son agradables. Pero no soporto como se comporta Cho. Ella solo se apuntó al grupo para estar más cerca de Harry. Me ignora totalmente y no se concentra en los hechizos cuando trabajamos juntas. A veces me hace daño cuando algún hechizo le sale mal porque está embobada con Harry. La verdad es que no lo entiendo. Le gusta Harry… sí, el chico es mono… pero está claro que no es precisamente la mejor elección como novio. Siempre metido en problemas… en primero, se pasa casi una semana en la enfermería; en segundo, se descubre que habla pársel y también está relacionado con la Cámara Secreta y los ataques; los rumores en tercero sobre su relación con el asesino Sirius Black; el año pasado, se convierte en campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos y acaba regresando, tras pasar la última prueba, con el cuerpo muerto de Cedric Diggory y exclamando que ha vuelto El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

Es absurdo, un sin sentido absoluto… A Cho le gustaba Harry pero se tiraba todos los días llorando en su dormitorio recordando a Cedric, sintiéndose culpable porque le gusta Harry y lo considera una traición a su memoria… y, desde que se beso con el en Navidades, la cosa fue a peor… sus lágrimas podían haber llenado el lago de Hogwarts hasta ahogar al calamar gigante. Para completar todo el cuadro, Cho rompió con Harry y se puso aún peor; era impresionante. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero aún así era capaz de seguir las clases, tanto las normales como en el E.D. Parecía que los retos equilibraban su alma atribulada o la hacían olvidar todo lo que sentía.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que traicionar a todos? ¿Se sentiría mal después? Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío increíble. ¿Y si a Cho le pasaba algo por su chivatazo? No quería que la pasara nada, siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Se cayeron bien desde que entraron en Hogwarts. Se ayudaban mutuamente, se apoyaban… la perfecta definición de mejores amigas.

Un tremendo estruendo me despertó de mi ensoñación. Todos los alumnos estaban con la mirada levantada, una lechuza parda había entrado por el ventanal del correo. Bajé mi mirada, no esperaba ninguna carta de nadie, así que no me interesaba el correo. Pinché el último trozo de salchicha y me lo metí en la boca con desgana. Al masticarla, sentí como si estuviera comiendo un trozo de plástico quemado; solo pude tragarlo tras beberme sin apenas respirar dos copas de agua seguidas. Cuando sentí cómo la salchicha entraba en mi estómago como si cayera en un pozo sin fondo, una carta cayó enfrente mía, encima del plato que acababa de quedar vacío. Me quedé paralizada. Al parecer, esa lechuza era para mí.

La cogí con las manos temblorosas. Al ver el remitente, me calmé ligeramente. Era una carta de mis padres. La abrí con la ansiedad agarrada a mi estómago. La elegante letra de mi padre decía:

_Querida Marietta._

_Te escribimos esta carta porque hemos oído ciertos rumores en el Ministerio que nos han llenado de perturbación y miedo. Se comenta que Dumbledore está reclutando alumnos para formar un ejército propio con el que derrocar a Fudge y hacerse con el Ministerio. Como ya sabrás, por lo que lees en "El Profeta" y por lo que te hemos comentado en cartas anteriores, Dumbledore empieza a sufrir los denominados "achaques de la edad". En otra época fue un gran mago, uno de los más grandes, pero parece ser que ver cómo su hora llega ha provocado que su ego aumente hasta la locura. Sufre de "ilusiones de grandeza". Cree que Voldemort ha muerto sólo porque el "niño que vivió" se lo dijo. Se han juntado el hambre con las ganas de comer. Un gran mago en decadencia con un niño claramente perturbado y que solo busca llamar la atención como sea para seguir en boca de todos._

_Te avisamos. No te pongas al lado de Potter ni de Dumbledore. No le apoyes. Su tiempo se está acabando. Ahora es momento de estar con el Ministerio. Sabemos que eres inteligente como para no meterte en líos; pero tememos que tu buen corazón, la amistad que tienes con Cho Chang y la relación que tiene está con Potter, hayan nublado tu capacidad para razonar como es debido._

_Por favor, hija, te pedimos que, si sabes algo, cualquier cosa mínimamente importante sobre el rumor del ejército que esta formado Dumbledore, cuéntaselo a Dolores Umbridge. Es imprescindible._

_Un beso enorme de tus padres que siempre te han querido._

El nudo de mi estómago se apretó de forma inhumana. Me dolía. Pero la decisión estaba tomada. Tenía que ir a hablar con la profesora Umbridge. Me levanté de la mesa como un autómata. No podía pensar en nada. Caminé hasta el despacho de la profesora sin dudar. Sin embargo, los nervios atenazaron mis brazos. Respiré hondo e intenté tranquilizarme. Con un movimiento errático llamé a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! –escuché decir a la profesora Umbridge. Entré en él y me quedé de pie, enfrente de ella, mirando a los cuadros de gatos que inundaban las paredes. Me dio un escalofrío. La profesora Umbridge levantó la vista y su cara se torció mostrando una sonrisa inquietante. -¿Qué desea, señorita Edgecombe?

Volví a respirar hondo y empecé a hablar.

- He venido a verla para contarle una cosa. Si va a…


End file.
